


Sins

by MagicPandaCats



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Missing Years, Sam is in prison, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicPandaCats/pseuds/MagicPandaCats
Summary: The scars remind him of his encounter with death, they remind him of his brother.Years have passed, Sam tries his best to survive.Marcos punched him the first time they met, and Sam doesen't know how he came to consider him as a friend, he doesn't even realize he feels other things for him too.





	1. Another day in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at this, hope I didin't make Sam too Ooc.

Every night, he holds the golden necklace, closes his eyes, and prays.  
He prays for Nathan, he prays for himself, he prays, because the mark the cross leaves on his hand is the only thing that feels real.  
He tried them all: dispair, anger, grief.   
Now, he doesn't know what to do.   
In a vain attempt to keep himself sain, he had decided that he could think about his situation only once a day.  
The prayer is over, and Sam is tired.

***  
-If your friend comes here without the stuff, you are dead. You understand?  
Sam puffs out the smoke and sighs:  
-He won't come empty handed, amigo.  
The guy looks inside his bag again, then tucks it under his chair.   
Lucky for him, Sam was the one who had spotted him that morning, Gian and his guys would have had no mercy for a drug addict from another gang.

He drops the cigarette butt on top of the others as he hears Marcos talking to the guard. The guy stands up and clutches the bag to his chest, the exchange is brief and the guy runs out of the room as soon as he has his hands on the stuff.

-Toss me a cigarette will ya? Marco asks from across the room.  
-You celebrating? Sam smiles and does as asked.  
Marcos tosses him the bag.  
Sam whistles:  
-Well, I can see why.  
Sam nods at the guard when they leave the room, Rico? Paco? He never remembered.  
-Heeeeey.....Nino?  
The guard just offers him a cold stare.  
Marcos pats him on the shoulder:  
-You'll get it someday.  
-Nah, I don't think so.

Sam breathes in the good old smell of fresh panamiam jail, that sweet humidity mixed with mold, sweat and other bodily fluids cologne.  
They squeeze through the crowd, ignoring the usual looks, turning a blind eye to the bodies on the floor, not responding to the screams and cries echoing through the corridors.  
Sam is distracted by a game of cards and by the players impressive ability, but Marcos rolls his eyes and drags him away.

Giulio is waiting for them, he's shuffling cards, sat in the shade, he doesn't look up when they arrive.  
Sam sits down in front of him, and takes the cards Giulio is handing to him.  
He likes annoying Marcos, and Giulio was so eager to have finally found someone willing to learn the game of "Briscola".  
Marcos sighs:  
-Guys. We don't have time.   
Giulio sushs him:  
-The game of cards is sacred Marcos! Next time try to grab some coffee so I can pretend I am home, sat in a bar, and we are not all a bunch of theifs in prison. Sam what are you-  
Sam grins and shows him his card.  
Colour drains away from Giulio's face.  
-Porca di quella miseria!   
Sam gladly takes the matches he won and lits a cigarette.  
-Next time.

Marcos grabs his arm.  
-C'mon guys, we have to get inside before...  
-Before what?  
Sam stops, briefly considering running, but Marcos hand is keeping him in place.  
Giulio steps forward,arms open:  
-Gian! What can we do for you?  
Giulio is a scrawny guy, all limbs and no muscle, next to Gian he looks like a cihuahua next to a doberman.  
-You.  
Sam stares at the finger pointing at him, and he's sure Marcos is doing one hell of a job at keeping him in place.  
-Me?  
Four inmates come out of the shadows and side by their leader.  
-I have a job for you.


	2. Anywhere, but here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where will this go? I have no idea. Anyways here is the 2nd chapter.

-Shit shit shit!  
-Sam!   
He grabbed the page, they had to go, now.  
Sam looked down, one bad move and they would be plummeting to their deaths, no big deal.  
Marcos wasn't as agile as him, but he could keep up.   
He went ahead, sliding down the rope and hopping from one ledge to the other.  
Sam quickly did the same, they arrived et the base of the tower and panting they found the little beach.  
The boat was waiting for them, and even the few seconds that it took to start seemed like an eternity for Sam.

It was already dark, but one could never be too cautious, especially when you had those guys on your back.  
Rafe.  
Sam gritted his teeth, he had got Gian to procure that paper for him, and the latter had sent Marcos and himself to do the job.  
-Coast is clear.  
Marcos voice startled him, he quickly looked around to see that the coast was indeed clear.  
-Hey, we lost them, why so tense?   
Sam sighed:  
-You don't know Rafe.  
Marcos put a hand on his shoulder:  
-I know you. You told me this was the right thing to do, and I trust you, so trust me when I say that we're gonna be on that plane leaving this hellhole in no time.  
He smiled, and Sam couldn't help but smile too.

They left the boat and climbed the side of the cliff.  
Sam was getting real tired of climbing up things.  
The plane wasn't there yet, Sam checked his watch, they were really early.  
The little airport showed barely any sign of human presence, just a light up in the tower.  
They were hiding behind the fence, laying in the grass. Marcos nudged his shoulder:  
-Heads up.  
They ducked when the guard passed.   
-So, Sam said after a while of silence, what are you going to do when we get out?  
Marcos scratched the back of his neck:  
-Find where my sister went, find what I can do next. You?  
-My brother, Nathan, if he's alive.  
-Cool.  
-Cool.  
Marcos opened his mouth, but didn't say anything.  
Sam closed his eyes:  
-I know. I'm sorry but that night...   
-Sam I...  
The plane flew in, circling around the airport. It landed not far away from the duo. They waited for the few passengers to leave, and quietly they approached it.  
Sam suddenly stopped and Marcos bumped into him, almost making him fall over.  
-What?  
Sam pointed in front of him.  
Gian.  
He was standing next to the pilot, bag on his shoulder.  
-Hijo de puta!   
They ducked behind a crate.  
-We have to get on that plane.  
Marcos grabbed his arm.  
-No Sam, we can't.   
He seemed to relax a little, so Marcos let go. But as soon as he did, Sam got up and sprinted towards the plane.  
He froze in place when he heard Gian reloading his gun.  
-The page.  
Sam slowly took it from his pocket.  
-Get down!  
The thug fired a few shots but the bullets got to him.  
He crouched over holding his chest.  
Marcos ran over to Sam, gun still smoking in hand.  
-Good thing I cover your ass!   
Sam turned around just in time to see the plane fly away.  
-Come on! Marcos yelled.

The boat flew on the water, they could make it in time.  
-Sam!  
He turned around to see a puddle of blood on the deck.  
He stopped the boat.  
-Goddamit Marcos!  
A bullet had grazed his shoulder.  
-Hang on! The city is not that far away.  
-No... we can't... go there...  
Marcos fell to his knees, Sam quickly grabbed him.  
-Leave me.   
-Are you kidding right now?  
His eyes were closing.  
-No no no! Marcos stay with me! Tell me about your sister! How old is she?  
-We're twins.... actually...  
-You didin't even tell me her name!  
-Maria..  
Sam went to the only place he knew like the back of his hand.  
The prison.  
***  
-He called for you Sam.  
They were in the courtyard, playing their daily game of   
"Scopa".  
-And?  
-People call out for their mothers when they are near death.   
Sam shuffled the cards then set four in front of him and gave Giulio three.  
-How is he?  
-Recovering. You have to see him.  
Sam sighed.  
-Madonna santa. Giulio swore, I know what happened Sam.  
He winced.   
-Come on! Anyone can see it from a mile away just-  
-Giulio! Sam cut off.  
They finished the game in silence.  
Sam got up, and lit another cigarette.  
-Whatever those nuns told you....  
Giulio gave him a look half between understanding and exasperation.  
-Don't worry G. I'm ok.


	3. Stunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Can't believe I actually did this, enjoy!

-Hi.  
-Hey.  
Marcos sat on the floor, alive, thanks to Giulio and the guard whose name still eluded Sam.   
-How is your uh...  
Marcos looked at his shoulder and grinned. The bullet hadn't just grazed him, it had passed right through him.  
-I'm lucky my arm is still with me.  
Sam let out a nervous laugh, he reached into his pocket and lit a cigarette.  
They sat in silence.  
The air wasn't as humid and hot as usual, and Sam could even feel a little breeze.  
He looked over at Marcos, his eyes were closed, head resting against the wall. Just under the collar of his shirt, he could see the start of a tatoo, a prayer, he realized. It made sense, Marcos had been born and raised in Cuba with a strict catholic family. Well, he himself had been raised in a catholic orphanage, so maybe it really depended on the person. He flicked his cigarette, no need to dwell on religion so much, at least not today. Sam hadn't realised that he was still looking at Marcos chest. He quickly turned his eyes to the sky, knowing well that he wasn't back at St.Francis, but still feeling Sister Catherine's eyes judging him.  
He silently dammed her.  
-We have to keep an eye out.  
Marcos voice was deep, and Sam looked at him more attentively; his breathing was irregular, his shirt drenched in sweat, his arms limp against the floor.  
Wait, keep an eye out for what?   
-Marcos?   
He didn't respond.  
-Marcos!  
Sam grabbed him before he could fall.  
-Shit!  
Marcos shivered, yet he was burning hot. Sam looked around but he couldn't see Giulio anywhere.  
-Shut shit shit!  
He managed to get him up, Marcos leaning more on him than on his legs, Sam basically dragging him across the hallways. They needed to find someone, quick.   
He heard some footsteps and quickly pushed Marcos in the machine room.  
-They're gonna.... mierda...  
-Hang on!  
Sam helped him to the floor, he seemed to have regained some lucidity:  
-Do.. do you still... have the paper?  
Sam was pacing around the room, frantically looking for something that might help them.  
-Uh, what, the paper? Yes, in my uh pocket, why?  
-Gian....his goons....after it...  
-Jesus, just hang on Marcos!  
He helped him up as soon as the footsteps were gone, Marcos seemed just instants away from passing out, Sam adjusted his arm on his shoulder:  
-Just a little but more! Come on!  
They arrived near the courtyard, Sam thanked all the saints when he saw Giulio sitting in his usual spot.  
Giulio tried to seem as unassuming as he could look, he swiftly moved through the crowd towards them.  
-What the hell!  
-Where is Rino?  
Giulio pushed them in a darker hallway:  
-André is not here. Quick, we have to get him somewhere safe.  
He put Marcos other arm around his shoulder.    
-What about solitary?  
-Too suspicious. We have to get to Andrè's storage room.  
Right next to Gian's quarters, of course.

***  
He was cold.  
The kind of cold that seems to punch you in the stomach, leaving you breathless, gasping for air.   
Everything else was numb; his probably broken ribs and nose, his swollen eye, his weirdly bent fingers.  
All he could feel was the freezing cement pushing under him, not even a trace of heat.  
Which only meant one thing;  
He was alone.  
Wich in turn meant that Nathan was alone.  
Nathan.  
Where was he?  
Sam slowly pushed himself up, crawled and sat against the wall.  
He stared at the ceiling for a while.  
Ah, right. Prison. Guards.   
Marcos.  
He smirked to himself, at least his plan had worked.  
Those sons of bitches still hit like hell though.  
He spat blood as he tried to steady himself against the wall. The walk to the storage room was surprisingly short, Sam opened the door and dropped to the floor.  
Andrè and Giulio helped him onto an impromptu bed.  
Giulio gave him some water to drink:  
-You're one lucky son of a bitch.  
Sam tensed up again when Andrè started patching him up:  
-Marcos?  
Giulio pointed behind him, where Marcos was sleeping.  
-I don't want to be here when he wakes up and hears about the stunt you pulled back there.  
Sam chuckled:  
-It was my pleasure.


End file.
